THE stolen TRIDENT
by XximpulsexX
Summary: someone stole Poseidon's trident so annabeth, Percy and grover have to go get it and give it back to Poseidon.They also run into some monsters and friends who become a couple...then there is a twist
1. Chapter 1 the trident

Chapter 1.

Annabeth and I are at camp Half-blood where we meet a couple of years ago. Ever since then we have been best friends. Annabeth, grover and i have been on a lot of quests, fighting hellhounds, emposea and a whole bunch of things. But the most recent quest we went on Annabeth, grover and i went to San Fransico and we had to get my fathers trident back because some one stole it,(by the way my dad is Poseidon). We have to get the trident back to my dad as soon as the winter solstice. My dad thinks that Ares had one of his kids to do it. Since clarrisse dosnt like me she would be the perfect one to do it. But come to find out i was way off.

Annabeth, Grover and I set off to look for my dad's trident. First we went to go see Ares the god of war (my least favorite god). When we accused him of taking Poseidon's trident he got mad.

**I KNOW ITS PROBABLY NOT THAT GOOD BUT IT'S MY FIRST STORY SO GIVE ME A BREAKE PLEASE...REVEIW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2 the minotuar

chapter 2

Annabeth, Grover and I just visited Ares the god of war. After we left we went to the pier and we ran into Oceanus. Annabeth, Grover and I are talking.

"who do you think could have stolen your dad's trident?" annabeth asked

"i don't know but the winter solstice is in 10 days and we need to find who ever stole my dad's trident" i said

"have you ever thought that maybe one of the titans might of stolen it?" grover asked

After we left the pier we ran into our friend Nico di Angelo and we had him start helping us look for my dad's trident.

Annabeth, Grover,Nico and I ran into a pack of hellhounds but since Nico is the son of Hades he got the hellhounds to help us if any monsters came along.

We got our selves in a little bit of trouble (and when i mean a little bit i mean a lot of trouble). We got captured by Minotaur.

"we have to get out of here." Nico said

"i know the summer solstice is in 4 days" i said

"what do you think will happen if we don't get the trident back in time?" grover asked

"i think my dad will start a battle with Ares. which wouldn't really be far since ares is the god of war and everything." i said

"but your dad is one of the big three." annabeth said

"that is true." i said

"i have an idea."annabeth said

Annabeth had a pretty good idea to get us away from the minotaur. Someone had to make him mad so he would charge at us and when he was bout to hit us we moved so he would break the chains. When he ran into the wall he hit it and got got out safe and sound


	3. Chapter 3 we think we know who done it

chapter 3

Annabeth,Grover,Nico and I got away from the minotaur and we ran into someone we didn't expect to.

We ran into Athena (annabeth's mom) and she gave us some advice.

"hi mom. what are you doing here"Annabeth said

"i came to give you something"Athena said

Athena gave us this thing to help us find magical things. She said it might help find your dad's Trident. Athena also told us something else she said that the person we were trying to find, he would be very hard to find.

With that information Annabeth started thinking about who would be hard to find.

"i don't think its a god" annabeth said

"it could be anyone" i said

but i believed Annabeth, who wouldn't believe a daughter of the goddess of wisdom? Plus I trust annabeth with my life and i know she wouldn't hurt me on purpose.

We were in Chicago and we need to get to Arizona. So i called for Mrs.O Leary since she can run fast and she can shadow travel. Mrs. O Leary was happy to see us,once we talked Grover to get on we told Mrs. O Leary were to go. We were there in a matter of seconds.

"why are we in Arizona for" Annabeth asked

"this is were i think we need to be to find the person" I said

"i don't think the person will be in Arizona" Annabeth said

"were do you think the person will be at then" I asked

"I think it's in California" Annabeth said

"Why do you think the person is there for" I asked

"I just have a feeling" Annabeth said.

So we left Arizona and started heading to California. We didn't shadow travel with Mrs.O Leary because she was tired. So we went by foot and that was not fun at all.

"we only have two more days" grover said

"i know we need to hurry up" i said

I asked annabeth if she had an idea of who the person is. Unfortunately she didn't so i asked Nico he thought it would be someone trying to take my dad's place. One name popped up.

**who do you think it is. review and you'll find out in the next chapter...**

**love XxannabethrocksxX  
**


	4. Chapter 4 we run into Tahlia and Nico

chapter 4

Annabeth, gover and I finally thinks we found out who toke the Trident. We're not sure though we still need to go to some diffrent places. Annabeth,grover and I ran into a couple of old friends who became a couple.

"Annabeth" Tahlia said

"Tahlia what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked

"Well me and Nico were just walking around and Nico thought he saw Percy and Grover. So i hid in a bush and I saw you" Tahlia said

"What were you doing walking with Nico" Annabeth asked

"Umm well Nico and I are kind've dating" Tahlia said nervously. "We just started hanging out and he asked me out and I said yes, my dad wasn't that happy about it when Nico asked a lightning bolt got over his head."

"That happens to Percy alot whenever he thinks about me" Annabeth said

"It's not my fault I can't help thinking of you" I said

"So i guess your not in the hunters anymore." I asked

"Yeah I gave that up before Nico asked me out"

"Why" i asked

"It just isn't me and I never get to relax and plus I would have had to say no to Nico and I've always had a little crush on him" Tahlia said

"Oh are you happy with Nico" I asked

"Yes very very happy and we've almost gone all the way" Tahlia said

"What do you mean almost all the way" Annabeth asked

"I'll tell you later ok when we are alone" Tahlia said

"Alright" Annabeth said

So after that talk we went to sleep.

(ANNABETH"S POV)

When all the boy's went to sleep Tahlia and I stayd up to talk

"So tell me how you almost went all the way with Nico" I asked

"Well we were sitting on his bed making out and we started doing more and more and I was in my bra and underwear and Nico was in his boxers. Well when he almost got under the rest of my clothing my dad zapped him with lightning, Nico said that he didn't want to go any farther and he said that we should wait untill my dad gets more used to us going out." Tahlia said

"Oh well do you love him, lik love love him to give him that" I asked

"Yes I really love love him to do that with him" Tahlia said

"You know that i don't want you to mess up your life" I said

"I know he makes me really really happy" Tahlia said

"Well I'm happy for you" I said

"How have you and Percy been doing" Tahlia asked

"Well my dad lives to far from camp and you know how I've been asigned to re-modle Olympus, Well Percy's mom is letting me live with them but in seperate rooms but he always sneaks over to my room and we just sit on my bed and make out" I said

"Have you guys gone all the way yet" Tahlia asked

"No we both are waiting for the right time. The other day Percy told me that he loved me and I said it back which i do truly love him" I said

After me and Tahlia talked we both went to sleep and the next day went like this

I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE SOONER I'LL UPDATE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

(Annabeth's POV)

We ran into some kindly ones a.k.a furies when Percy saw them he charged and so that means Tahlia,Nico,Grover and I had to help. After the fight that we won Percy said that he could have taken care of it himself we all just looked at him.

"So what do you guys want to do now" Percy asked

"TOGA PARTY" Grover said

"We can't keep having toga party's Grover." I said

"Why not I see absolutely nothing wrong with having a toga party right now" Grover said

"We are in the middle of a quest right now" I said "We will have you a toga party when we get back to camp all of us"

"So Tahlia and Nico are you guys going back with us?" Percy asked

"I don't see why we can't" Nico and Tahlia said together

"I've missed you guys" I said.

Later after that we were all tired so we went to sleep

...

**I know that they probably arent that good but if you guys review maybe i can do better...sorry this chapter is short i cant think of anything to write**


	6. Chapter 6 we got it back haha yay

**chapter 5**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

After everybody woke up we went and got breakfest. Thalia,Nico,Grover Percy and I were walking around when A Dracane popped up so Percy ran up and uncapped his pen that turns into his sword when he swung his sword the Dracane moved and swung the thing he had, and it hit Percy and so I put my hat on and turned invisible and I pulled my dagger out and stabbed the Dracane in the stomach. He disintegrated in powder

"Thanks for the help." Percy said

"No problem." I said

After I took off my hat Percy came up and kissed me softly on the lips after he pulled away. "ewwww none of that." Grover said. Thalia,Nico Percy and I all laughed.

So after we beat the Dracane we kept on walking. We ran into another monster Thalia took care of this monster all she did was open up Aegis,and the monster just ran away so it must have not been a very powerful monster.

"What kind of monster was that?" Percy asked

"I have no idea,but it must have not been that powerful if it just ran away like that." Thalia said

Nico shadow traveled us to were we needed to go. Once we got to we went to the Oceanus room and when we looked around the room we saw Poseidon's Trident, so I put on my Yankees hat and got the Trident. Nico shadow traveled us out of there and to the ocean and Percy took the trident from me.

(Percy's POV)

After I took the Trident from Annabeth I started walking into the water as soon as my head went under water my dad appered in front of me. So I handed my dad his Trident and we had a little talk.

"Thank you for getting my Trident back." Poseidon said

"No big deal my friends helped and Oceanus is the one that took it." I said

"I firgured he was the one that took it." Poseidon said

"Well why didn't you say anything?" I asked

"You know how it is I can't interfer directly who do you think got you Thalia and Nico together" Poseidon said

"You done that?" I asked

"Yeah of course I did." Poseidon said

"Sorry but I have to go back to my friends and we have to get back to camp" I said

"Alright I'll try to see you soon." my dad said

"Dad how is Tyson doing?" I aske since I haven't seen Tyson for awhile

"Tyson is doing well he likes his job he gets to have a break for a couple of days since he made 5,000 swords and sheilds." Poseidon said

"So thats means I get to see him soon?" I asked

"Yes."

"Bye dad." I said

"Bye Percy." Poseidon said

So my dad disappeard and I started walking back up to shore and my friends were waiting there for me to come back up. I told them that we need to get to camp and so Nico shadow traveled us back to camp.

Once we got there Chiron came up to us and cograduated us. The next day was the end of camp and closer to my birthday I will be turning seventeen. That night we got our beads Annabeth, Grover, Nico Thalia and I all got the ocean on our beads that is my fith bead.

We all went back to our cabins and the next day was exciting

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I wrote the chapter yesterday and it didn't save so I had to do it again so review and i know the spelling isn't perfect but hey i'm only 14 i'm not going to know how to spell everything so reveiw and I'll but the next chapter up**


	7. Chapter 7 make out cession

**chapter 5**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

After I woke up I walked to the beach to think after Percy woke up he found me with my knee's up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. Percy kissed me over and over and soon enough we were making out, he ran his tounge across my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and he stuck his tounge in my mouth, ran his tounge across the roof of my mouth.

So I stuck my tounge in his mouth and after we were done making out we just layed there on the beach. I was resting my head on his shoulder and he held my hand. Chiron blew the horn for breakfest and so we went and me and percy sat down at his table he held my hand under the table. We got up and gave a portion of our food to our god parent.

We went back and sat down at the table and we finished eating. Then me and percy went to the sword arena and we fought and of course we didn't take it easy on each other, what is the fun in that?

* * *

**Sorry that chapter was short couldn't think of anything... sorry if you don't like that chapter i was thinking of my boyfriend...can't help it i'm 14 my mind is always full of things like that...so review and the next chapter will be longer**

**XxannabethrocksxX **

**sami**


	8. Chapter 8 hehe surprise

chapter 8

(ANNABETH'S POV)

After breakfest me and Percy went back to the beach and hung out. Percy was laying down in the sand and I was laying next to him and I had my head on his chest.

" This is so peaceful I wish we could stay like this foreverl." I said

"Yeah me too... Annabeth we have been dating for two years and we were friends for four years." percy stood up and got down on one knee and took my hand. "Annabeth Chase I love you and I want to be with you forever...Will you marry me? I can't believe he just asked me to marry him I was at a loose for words and I started to cry.

"Yes." I muttered trying to keep my voice from cracking. "I would love to marry you." Percy stood up and picked me up and spun me around in a circle and kissed me.

"I love you Annabeth I never want to be with anyone but you ever." Percy said

" I feel the exact same way." I said

Before we knew it it was time to go to our cabins for the night. I didn't feel like walking all the way back to my cabin so percy said I could stay in his cabin tonight... Before we went to sleep we had some fun and after we were done I just layed there on his chest and fell asleep.

The next couple of weeks I haven't been feeling well but I didn't think anything of it. We were going home today so when it was noon I just left with percy and stayed at his house since he had his own apartment. I still wasn't feeling well so I went to the doctor and they had me take a pregnancy test for some reason. The results were...

If you want to know what the results are you are going to have to review and I will tell you the results in the next chapter 


	9. Chapter 9 Uh Oh they come to see us

chapter 9

(ANNABETH'S POV)

So a couple of weeks ago Percy asked me to marry him and of course I said yes. I went to the doctor today and the doctor said that I was pregnant and I was a little scared but excited, I was scared because I was seventeen and pregnant, I was excited because I've always wanted to have kids.

"Percy I need to tell you something." I siad

"What do you need to tell me?" Percy asked

"I went to the doctor today and he said I was pregnant." I said

"We can get through it and who cares what other people think about you being pregnant. We are going to have to tell your dad and step-mom." Percy said

"I don't know what they will do. I wonder what my mom and your dad is going to think about it." I said

"I don't know hopefully they are happy for us and they will coperate with each other." Percy said

After that we went to a coffee shop and I called my dad and sep-mom and told them. They were a little shocked and they said that they would support us. Two people walked up to us one was a guy and he was wearing bermudea shorts and a Hawian shirt with black hair and beard with bright green eyes like the sea. The women had blonde hair and gray eyes and was wearing a whits flowy dress.

They sat down next to us and the guy said "Hi son." It was Poseidon Percy's dad. So I think the women was my mom.

"Hi mom." I said

"So we heard the news and we just came down here to say we don't approve but we are going to support you guys." Athena said

"Percy I'm actually glad that Annabeth is with you and not some person thats not going to stay by her side." Athena said

* * *

**I'll put more into the scene if I get like five reviews or more **


	10. Chapter 10 authors notes ahhhhhh

**AUTHURS NOTES.**

**

* * *

**

IF YOU dont like my story dont read it if you find out in the first chapter you dont like it stop reading till the end of the story thats just saying something right there... sorry if it sounds mean but it just makes me mad when 16 year old leaves a bad review and they dont have there own story on here...

well i'm sorry im kinda alittle jerk at 2:08 in the morning and someone that dosn't know what they are talking about gets in someone elses bussiness...

**I'll update soon if you guys want me to... no flamers**


	11. Chapter 11authors notes again

**AUTHURS NOTES.**

**

* * *

**

i don't know if i should contuniue with the story or not but the more bad reveiws i get i'll update just to make the people mad...and if people tell me they like my story i will try to add more so peace for now

XxannabethrocksxX


End file.
